


甜蜜的約會(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	甜蜜的約會(超短H)

就在了約會完就在了一起去了八幡他家中休息和一起煮飯和食飯的時候，就在了洗完澡也要去做了功課就在了去休息的時候，八幡他就握着了彩加他的手，就去到了彩加他就同了八幡他一起睡覺的房間裏面的，就把了彩加他抱了彩加他放在了床上的，就同了彩加他講：今天可以做，因為我見了你剛才的样子的，就忍不住的，對不起的，之後彩加他就抱了八幡他的，因此彩加他就講了一句話令到了八幡他感覺到十分之不可以在忍的，所以八幡他就用手把了彩加他的衣服除了的，之後就開始始做的，因此八幡他就同了彩加他吻着也開始做了的，之後他們就給八幡他的妹妹發現了，因此他們就忘了他們在這裡，之後他們也沒有做，但是過了一個好好的日子的。


End file.
